Music school
by houseofme
Summary: Madge Undersee studies in a music school with her friends. She wants to be unnoticed. But what happens when she's teamed up to work with her crush since forever, that always seems to ignore her, Gale Hawthorne? - gadge modern au -
1. Chapter 1

_**Madge's Pov**_

First day back in to my music class. I always love that day. Is when you get to see your music teacher and what they have for you in the year. New songs, new musicals, new students. Seeing old students.

I have to admit, even having a piano at home, i can't wait to play the piano in the school. I don't know it always sound different than the one i have at home. Almost like it's perfect.

Nothing can ruin my day. I'm in my favorite floral dress, my favorite shoes and my hair is in my messy bun. I look normal. That's how i want to be. i don't want to be noticed. I have many people noticing me already, being the daugther of the mayor of the city is already enough for me.

As my dad drops me in the music school i start checking if i have all of my books. Well, most people only have one or two. I have four. _If you wanna be the best, Madge you have to play all the books.__** Perfectly.**_That's waht my dad, and the principal of the school thinks.

Well, check the books in the middle of the street wasn't my best idea. Because next thing i know, i'm on the floor.

"Hey, look where you're going!" Someone shouts for behind me. Someone i clearly reconise the voice. Gale Hawthorne. I've had a crush on him, since we both started on this school, two years ago. But he barely notice me, and if he does he just ignores me.

"Good afternoon Gale. Sorry. I wasn't really seeing where i was walking." I say trying to stand up.

'I noticed that." He says helping me to stand up.

"So, ready for the new year?" I ask trying to talk to him.

"Yes. What about you, Undersee?" He says, i can see he's only asking to be polite, but i answer him anyways.

"Always. Can't wait to hear about the new project." I say walking inside the building. But he just seems to ignore me.

"Oh. Hello to you all." Effie, the principal of the music school says almost squealing.

"How are you all this year?" The other principal, Haymitch, her husband, and one of my teachers, says smiling to us all. He's way much nicer than Effie, not that Effie is bad, is just Haymitch knows how to talk to the students better than Effie.

"Ready to start?" My other teacher, and the secretary, Mayslee says smiling at me.

"Of course i am. Can't wait to hear more about the project. What's about this year?"I ask curiously.

"Well, we will work with Mrs. Mason class. And Haymitch's violin class" She answers me. Oh no. It can't be. Johanna Mason teaches guitar and drums. Gale Hawthorne plays guitar. Wich means i'll spend probally six months in the same room as him. And he'll probally ignore me all the time.

"A-are you sure?" I ask my teacher.

"Of course i am. We set the project. Everybody will work on pairs." On pairs?

"Pairs?"

"Yeah. You can work with someone who plays guitar, drums or violin." Guitar or drums.

Well. On guitar there's Gale, Katniss and Finnick. But Finnick plays piano too. So he'll work probally work with violin. With Annie. Lucky for him. They're dating, so that wouldn't be a problem. Katniss is someone who's nice to work with, i can work with her. On drums, there's only Peeta. I can work with Peeta. He's nice. But drums and piano are not a usual paring.

" So, who am i going to work with?" I ask. Hoping that the answer is someone who's good to work with.

" Haymitch will read the list on the meeting. Just wait two minutes and you'll know." Two minutes. Okay, i can wait two minutes.

* * *

The minutes passes quickly cause the meeting has started already.

"So, we will work on pairs. Someone from my class will work with Mrs. Donner class." Johanna says.

"I'll read the list now. Pay attention folks." Haymitch says.

" Finnick Odair and Annie cresta. Guitar and violin." Obviously. Finnick and Annie are dating. They'll love to work together.

" Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen. Drums and guitar." Peeta must be happy. He has a crush on Katniss since forever.

Oh, wait. That means i'll be worknig with-

"Gale Hawthorne and Madge Undersee. Guitar and piano." Haymitch says cutting me off my toughts.

How am i going to work with him, if he ignores me all the time?

* * *

_**Author's note: New story :)**_

_**Hope you all liked it. I kinda based the school in my own music school... You know what they say, 'write about what you know.' **_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everyone! Hope you liked the story so far. You know, nothing you reconize belongs to me. **

* * *

Gale is looking at me now. I bet he's not so happy about working with me. He barely talks to me. When he does, he turns out really cold. We have friends in common, so i guess he tolerates me. It's really bad that he won't talk to me and that i'm basically in love with him, and now we have to work on a project together.

"So, i guess we're stuck together, Undersee." Gale says walking on my direction.

"You don't need to call me Undersee. My name is Madge." I say looking at him.

"I know." He says "We should start thinking about what to do. Do they want a song or something?"

"I don't know. They'll tell in class in a few minutes."

"Well, i tought that you being THE perfect piano student, you would know before everybody else did."

"Well, i don't. And what do you mean by 'THE perfect piano student'?"

"Everybody knows you are Effie's favorite. Whenever we have a musical or something, you are her first choice."

"What?" I surprised. What does he mean by me knowing before everybody else?

"You are not only the mayor's daugther but-"

"Mayor's daugther?" I say cutting him off "Is this about me being the mayor's daugther? I am a student just like everybody else here."

"You are clearly not."

"What? Are you crazy or what?" I say almost yelling at him.

" You have more than everybody else here. So stop acting like you don't know why you're everybody's favorite." Gale says walking away from me.

Great. Now we had a fight. Gale Hawthorne, _if it didn't before_, hates me now.

* * *

As i walk in class and sit on the chair, i realise how stupid i am. I'm about to start working on a project with him, and i basically yelled at him. I wasn't just my fault. He stated saying about how perfect my life being the mayor's daugther and everything he doesn't know what pressure comes with it. I have to always have good grades, play everything perfectly. It's not so easy as he thinks.

"So, we will do something like a musical. Each one of the pairs will peform a song by their choice every month for six months, so six performances." Mayslee says. She gives us all a list with some songs and ideas to play. " At the end of the project. Six months from now. We will have a play for the parents and the community."

Oh, that's fine. A performance every month and then one for the public. That would be easy if my partner didn't hated me.

I'm sure no one will want ot switch pairs with me. Finnick and Annie will definetelly say no to me. And Peeta, he and Katniss are like meant to be, sadly she hasn't get that yet, maybe spending some time with him will change her mind.

* * *

As the meeting is over, i quickly run to my class so i won't have to see Gale anymore. I don't want to argue with him again.

"Hey Madge! Ready to show me what you've been practicing?" Mayslee says, she's always smiling. i don't know why.

"Well, let's start then." I start playing some songs we've already practiced, until she stops me to ask

"So, do you and Gale have any idea what to do? You know piano and guitar, has a nice ring to it. It was really easy to team up you two for this project."

"Oh, why?"

"You two are the best in your classes. We want it to be a great project, Madge. We expect a lot comming from the two of you."

Well, i guess i'll have to talk to Gale, then. Make sure we make something good for this project.

* * *

As i left the class i see that Gale had already left, i guess i'll have to wait till tomorrow to talk to him about the project, and well, apologize. I konw it wasn't really my fault, but yeah, it was, and i feel bad for it.

"Madge! Madge wait!"

Just when i was about to leave i hear Katniss screamming my name.

"Oh, hi Katniss. What happend?"

"Gale asked me to give you this. His phone number, he said that's for you to call him, i think it's to talk about the project." She says handing me the paper that was in her hands.

"I'll call him."

"He wanted to wait for you, but he didn't knew when you'd left, so."

"Oh, that's okay, i'll call him later." I say, walking away back home and wondering myself if he's mad at me or not. After all, i just yelled at him. Guess i'll only know when i call him.

* * *

**A/N: Hey. Chapter two... Did you liked it? Let me know. **

**Thank you for reading. **

**And for everyone who let a review and favorited and followed, thank you so much.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hello you all! Chapter 3! I must tell you it's uh, big. 1k+ words! I couldn't decide where to cut it, so there you go! Oh, you know if you've seen it before somehow, i don't own it!**

* * *

"Darling? How was your music school?" I hear a voice asking. My mom, she's in one of her good days. One of the days where she doesn't have headaches or have to take so many medication that she falls asleep.

"Uh, good." I lie.

"No, it wasn't. I know when my daugther is lying to me, Madge." She answers looking in to my eyes "Now, tell me what's wrong."

"Uh, do you remember that boy, Gale Hawthorne?" She nods and keep looking at me in the eye " He's gonna be my partner for the project this year. Is just that he ignores me most of the time, and when we finally talked i, sort of, yelleed at him, and now i think he is mad at me, and i feel bad for it."

"Oh, Madgey, don't worry, i bet he's not. You'll see, when you talk to him tomorrow, it will be all fine."

"He gave me his cellphone number, well, he gave Katniss his cellphone number, so she could give it to me, but i don't know if-"

"Call him, and find out if he's still mad at you." She says cutting me off. "It won't be any bad if you call him. After all, those projects last something like, five or six months, right? You don't wannna spend six months with him thinking if he's still mad at you or not."

"Okay, mom. I'll call him after dinner." I say walking to the kitchen

* * *

After dinner, my mother remembered me to call him "It'll be fine. Just call him. I bet he wanted you to call him, since he gave you his phone number."

"Okay, mom i will." I say walking to my bedroom.

As i look in to the paper and see his phone mumber i wonder myself if this is the right thing. _Deep down, i know it is._ So, i just catch my phone and call him.

"Oh, hi is this Gale Hawthorne's?" I ask trying to sound not nervous.

"Yes. it's me."

"Oh, uh, hi Gale, it's Madge."

"Uh, hi, Madge."

"So, i just wanted to-"

"Apologize." He says cutting me off.

"Uh, i'm sorry, Gale, i yelled at you and-"

"No, no it's okay. I wanted to say sorry. I guess i need to, after all i guess, i just, uh, sorry." _He just said he's sorry?_

"Oh, no, it's okay. I shouldn't have yelled at you, and i'm sorry." I answer. Hoping it didn't sound nervous at all.

"No problem Undersee. Guess that if we're going to work to work together we should at least talk to each other whitout figthing."

"You're right. So did Mrs. Mason told you about the project?"

"Yeah. Six months, a performance per month. And a final one for the public."

"That's what Mrs. Donner told me."

"Yeah? Mrs. Mason told me you're thae best out of the best in the piano class."

"My teacher told me the same about you. She said it was easy to put us to team up. She said the expect a lot from us."

"Then let's give then the best!"

"Well. We'll try."

"So, uh, see you tomorrow then? Mrs. Mason said it would be the first partner meeting."

"Oh, i didn't knew that. See i don't know all." _Damn Madge, you shouldn't say that._

"Guess you don't. See you tomorrow." He didn't seemed mad at me at all. _That's good, isn't it?_

"Bye"

* * *

The night pass by quickly, next thirg i know i'm thinking of what to wear. Maybe, to impress Gale a bit. Not that i want to impress him, is just... _Well, maybe i want to make a good second impression. After all the first one wasn't the best one. _

So i choose a dress. A pink peter pan neckline dress. Simple, but pretty. I choose to wear my oxford shoes, because i'll have to walk today.

"Looking good, darling. Is that to impress your partner?" My mom asks

"What? No, mom. Not at all." I answer quickly.

"Well. if it was, it would've done a good job."

"Okay. It's not. So, i'll just eat it and leave, okay?"

After eating my breakfeast and getting ready to leave, i start thinking of what song should we perform. After all, there will be six songs, one for each month. And they expect a lot from us.

* * *

As i go to school and see Gale. I feel a little weird. Almost like i hope he would notice me today. And that we would be fine.

"Pretty dress, Undersee." Wait, what? Gale Hawthorne told me my dress is pretty? I hope it's not sarcasm.

"Oh. Thank you, Gale."

"We need to start working soon. Katniss told me that she and Peeta are already thinking of what to do. And i'm sure that if Finnick and Annie stop kissing for like, three minutes, they'll think of something amazing." I can't help but laugh. Finnick and Annie are gonna do something pretty amazing, if they stop kissing all the times.

"Sure. Let's find a room and discuss what should we play."

As we find a room for us to work Gale ask me

"So, wich Taylor Swift song did you planned for each month, Undersse?"

"What makes you think i like Taylor Swift and choose one of her song for each month?" Just as i was still speaking, my phone starts ringing. It would be okay, if my ringtone wasn't 'Today was a fairytale' by no one else than Taylor Swift.

"See, i knew you liked Taylor Swift." Gale says with a winning smile in his face.

"I never said i didn't." I say looking at my phone.

"Not gonna answer?"

"Nope. Is just my father to check if i'm already at school. I'll text him."

"Okay, then. Wich song do you tought for us? Please don't let it be taylor Swift."

"I actually, just for you to know tought about 'Here comes the sun' for the first month."

"Beatles? You tought about 'Here comes the sun' Beatles?"

"Yeah. But if you don't like it we can change for something else."

"What? I loved the idea. It's an amzing song. If we can find a way to make the piano and guitar thing work for it, we would absolutelly rock out!"

"Great! Shall we start?"

* * *

_**A/N: So, thank you all for reading, let me know what you think, what you liked, what you didn't... So, uh, just let me know. Oh, and if you have a song you want them to play tell me, and i'll be more than happy to add it! (Not just Gale and Madge, but Katniss and Peeta, Finnick and Annie too.) **_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter 4 to you all. Just so you to know, i can't promisse a chapter for tomorrow, sunday. i'll try my best. Hope you liked. Oh, and remember, if you've seen it before, i don't own it.**

* * *

I'm surprised of how great our work has come. Three weeks had already passed, so now we only have one week to finish our work. Well, working with Gale is not as bad as i tought. We're actually a really great team.

"So, Madge what do you think the other's have been doing so far?" Gale asks me, it's been a lot easier for me to talk to him now. It's not like everything he says to me sound like sarcasm or irony.

"Uh, i don't know. I think peeta and Katniss must've been doing something great, because they refuse to let us all know, so yeah, they're probably doing something really good." I answer him. I still can't look deep in his eyes, is almost like if i look i'll get lost and act weird.

"Yeah. I don't think Finnick and Annie must be that far behind. Oh, is Mrs. Donner gonna see our work today?"

"In ten minutes to be exact."

"Can't wait ot show her what we've done. It's gonna be amazing." He seems so excited to do this work. It's good to see him with a smile, before we start work together i usually only saw him with a _don't-wanna-talk_ face.

"Great."

* * *

Mrs. Donner said she expected a lot comming from us, so i can't wait ot let her know what we've done so far. I think she may like it.

"Hello Madge, hello Gale. How's everything?" Mayslee asks us.

"Great." Gale answer. " We've done quite a nice job so far. There's still a few things to be finished, but i think we'll get it all ready for the week."

"Good. Can i hear what you've done so far?"

"Sure." i answer. I must admit i'm a bit scared to show her our work. She said she wanted it to be an amazing project and i really hope we got to do it right.

So, we play our version of 'here comes the sun' for her and she smiled! She truly seemed to like so far.

"It's good, you still need some changes for the end, but so far so good."

"Thanks Mrs. Donner, we try our best."

* * *

"So, we still have a lot to do... We have to finish the guitar part in the end. And record it on a cd for the school." I say making a tired face.

"Come on Undersee. Won't back up now, will you?"

"Not at all. Is just that there's so much to do, and the school will close in five minutes and-"

"We can set the guitar part at my house. I mean, if y-you want to."

"Wouldn't it be a problem?"

"Not at all. Ma wouldn't mind. After all it will take like one hour, one hour and a half? And we really need to finish that part."

"Yeah, we do."

"So, in my house then."

* * *

Afte school ends Gale and i walk to his house. I'm a bit worried we wont have time to set all the project for this month.

"It's not musch, but it's home. I'll get my guitar. Make yourself confortable." Gale says as we step in to the house.

"Oh, hi, you must be Madge?" Someone says to me, must be his mother.

"Oh, yeah, i'm Madge."

"I'm Hazelle, Gale's mother."

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. So how's the project so far."

"We're working really hard. It'll be fine."

His mother seems really nice.

"Hi!" A little girl says to me " I'm Posy."

"Oh, hi Posy. I'm Madge."

"You are really pretty."

"Thanks, Posy."

"Pose, let Madge alone, we need to finish our project." Gale says

"I don't mind, She's really adorable."

As we keep on working, i start to know a few things more about Gale. He has two brothers and a sister, Posy. And he doesn't have a father.

"My father died when i was 14." He says, i can notice that he's a bit sad.

"Oh. My mother is really sick, so sometimes she has to take some medicine that takes her out for like a whole day." I say, probably looking a bit sad too.

"It must be really hard."

"I'm used to it. She's like that since before i was born. But, uh, let's get back to work."

We kept worknig till we find the right guitar tune to end the song. What we tought it would only take us an hour, took us two and a half.

"Oh, it's already dark. I should probably get going. Good bye." I say walking to the door.

"Oh, wait, Gale will take you home. Won't you Gale?" Gale's mother, Hazelle says looking at me and at Gale.

"Sure. I'll walk you home Madge. After all is not really safe to walk alone in the streets at night." Gale says walking me to the door.

* * *

**A/N: Did you liked it? Tell me what do yuo think! I'm always willing to talk to you guys, about anything and everyrthing :) **


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Self high-five bacause i made it to post on sunday afternoon, and i did it! So, there you go, chapter five *-***_

_**You know if you've seen it before i don't own it.**_

* * *

Gale is walking me home and i can't stop but feel a little weird because of it. There i was with my crush since almost two years, he was taking me home after we work together in a project at his house and he doesn't even know i like him.

"So, do you think we can record it tomorrow?" He says taking me off my toughts.

"Yeah. After all we will perform at friday wich is two days from now."

"Yeah. It's close."

"Really close." i say finally looking at Gale's eyes. And he smiles and let out a little laugh. "What are you laughing about?"

"Well. It's just the irony. You and me. Working together in a project. Actually seming to enjoy each others company and being sort of friends."

"I don't know what's there to laugh about."

"I never tought in a million of years that i would be walking the mayor's daugther back home, after she stayed a couple of hours in my house."

"Well. i never tought that Gale Hawthorne, the boy who ignored me most of times. Who whenever spoke to me was a bit rude, was ever going to walk me home."

"I never meant to be rude. Just for you to know. Is just that you seem way much better than everybody else i've ever met."

"Really? i don't really think i am."

"You are. And i guess that sort of made me feel bad. But uh, i feel really bad for treating you bad for those past years. You're not like i expected you to be."

"What did you expected me to be?"

"Uh, just another rich blondie who likes Taylor Swift and a spoiled brat."

"Sorry to disapiont you. Even tought you get the Taylor Swift part right."

"At least that i got right. What did you thought i'd be?"

"Uh, rude, selfish..."

"Well, i'm sorry to give you that impression."

"I'm just kidding. i knew that, even deep down, you were a funny guy. Who liked to play music and talk."

"You're way much better a judging people than me."

"I'm not on the right to judge anyone."

"Yeah."

Just as we were starting a real talk, something we've been trying for the last couple of weeks, we get ot my house.

"Thank for walking me home, Gale."

"No problem, Madge."

"Uh, see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." he says getting closer to me.

"Bye." He says walking away. He came closer to me and then walked away. _What does that mean?_

As i get inside the house i see my mother waiting for me

"Hello dear, where were you?"

"At Gale's house. We were finishing the song for the project."

"Good. He seems like a nice guy."

"You think?"

"Yes. He's really handsome too, don't you think?"

"Yeah."

"So, did you told him?"

"What?"

"That you like him."

"Wha-"

"I know you, Madge. And every time you talk about that boy, you smile. And your eyes shine. i know what does it looks like Madge."

"What? It's not like i'm in love with Gale Hawthorne. He is just a friend, or sort of."

"He sems to like you Madge."

"Y-you think?"

"Yes i do think that. I saw when he left, i'm not blind."

"There's no way, a boy like Gale would like me, i'm too shy, too weird, too-"

"You are perfect Madge. And i'm sure he must like you, i saw it on his face."

"I'm not so sure about that. He can have every girl he wants. Why would he like me?"

After dinner with my mom, i decide to go to sleep. It's a big day tomorrow, so, i need to get ready. As i get to sleep, i start thibking of what my mother said, that Gale seems to like me. _Stop, Madge, stop. Why would Gale Hawthorne like_ you?

* * *

The next day passes like a blur. I go to the music school. Have my individual classes and then get to work on the project with Gale, who seems a lot far away from me than on the past week. The performance will be tomorrow at night, and we need to pass the final touches on the song, and get ready.

Just as we end working, and start to pack our things to leave Gale calls me

"So, Madge, i was thinking maybe after the performance tomorrow, if you don't have anything to do, would you like to go out to me?"

"Gooutwithyou?" I say so fast that i'm not even sure if he understood.

"What?"

"You want to go out with me?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow, if you haven't planned anything."

"I haven't. I would absolutelly love to go out with you. Uh, like a d-date?"

"If you want to. Like a date." He answers me, i can notice the nervous trough his voice.

"I w-want to."

"Great, uh, tonight after the performance. We can go eat something. Do you like cheeseburgers and ice cream?"

"A lot."

"Cheeseburguers and ice cream then. See you tomorrow Madge."

"See you tomorrow."

Gale just asked me on a date? Maybe my mom was right and he likes me after all.

* * *

**A/N: Did you liked it? Tell me what you think *-***


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello you all. Chapter six is up! You know, if you saw it before. I don't own it :)**

* * *

I'm going on a date. _A date with Gale Hawthorne._ With Gale Hawthorne. I can't belive it.

The first thing i do when i get home is tell my mother. After all, she told me that Gale seemed to like, and, she must be right.

"So, he asked you?" She says smiling. "Took a long time, uh?"

"Yeah. I still can't belive it mom."

"So, what are you going to wear?"

"I-i don't know."

"Wear that white skirt with the pale pink shirt and matching cardigan."

"Do you think it will be good?"

"Of course. I think it will be perfect."

* * *

Next day i wake up feeling a bit scared. I'm not sure if it's because of the performance or because of the date. Maybe both. I'm sure we will do an amazing job with the song. And the date won't be bad either.

But i have to stop worrying and start to get ready. I decide to wear what my mom sugested. But my hair, i don't know what to do with my hair. Leave it straight? Curly? High ponytail? Soft curls? Buns? Braids? When i finally decide myself for a braided hair crown, i realise that i'll be late. _Better, i'm already late._

As i pack my stuff and get ot the school, i see Gale, already waiting for me.

"Don't tell me, you are late too?"

"No." He says looking at me "I was waiting for you. It's a big day." I'm not sure if he meant about the performance or the date. Maybe both. No, the performance.

"So, shall we get in, and get ready?" I ask.

"Sure."

* * *

As we get in, Mayslee and the others ae already there.

"Do you think that we're way too late?" i ask Gale.

"No, they're earlier." He says holding my hand. _Wait? he hold my hand! _"Let find us a room to practice."

"Sure." I say, and we walk to a room. Still holding hands.

"Let's play for a bit, and then go out and see everybody else."

"Yeah."

* * *

So we practice for over an hour till the performances start. Finnick and Annie are the firsts with their version of 'Give Your Heart a Break' from Demi Lovato. It was just amazing, they literally did an amazing job. The violin nad the piano together, it was perfect.

Next there's Peeta and Katniss, their version of 'Jesse's Girl' is also amazing. I just hope that Katniss realise that the song is for her. I mean, she had a boyfriends named Jesse, so. Yeah. She'll get that someday.

Gale and i are next. I can't help but to get nervous. Gale must have noticed because next thing i know, he's holding my hand and saying that it's just a song, and that it will be fine. Well, it's just a song, right?

"And now, for our final act for the first month, Gale Hawthorne and Madge Undersee, with their version of 'Here Comes The Sun' by Beatles." Effie introduce us. Suealing as usual. So, now it's the time.

* * *

I'm surprised of how great we did. Gale and i,_ we did an amazing job_.

"Amazing! You guys did exactally what we all expected. Amazing." Mayslee says smiling.

"So, see you next week." I say to her leaving the room to met Gale in the door, waiting for me.

"So, ready for our date?" Gale asks me.

"Yep." I'm not sure if i hided my happiness very well. But who cares? The performance was great. Now it's time for me and Gale to have our date.

"So, cheeseburguers first?" He asks me.

"Sure."

So we go to a small food truck, i have to admit, it's a really cute place. It's in a park, near the lake.

"So, did you liked it?"

"The cheeseburguer? Loved it!"

"Great. It's my favorite spot to eat."

"Amazing. i have to remember myself to come another time."

"We can come another time for sure."_ He just asked me for another date? _"So, do you want ice cream?"

"I always want ice cream!"

"Let me guess, vanilla?"

"Yep!" I say laughing " And you, chocollate?"

"Always."

* * *

I have to say that this was the best date of my life. Not that i've had many. Now we're walking home, and Gale is telling me of how much his brothers can eat in a day, and how Posy likes to play with her dolls and always ask Gale to play with her, and that he hunts in the meadow close to the city. I can't help but smile. he's such a cute, talking about his siblings.

"So, here we are, Miss Undersee. " he says after we get to my house. " I have to say it was an amazing night."

"Same for me. It was amazing. Thank you, Gale." i say looking at his eyes.

"No problem. We can do it again, next week maybe?"

"Sure." I say as he walks next to me. "Next week, would be great."

He's looking me in the eyes now. He's so close that i can even feel his breath. He come a little closer, and kisses me. _Gale kissed me! he kissed me. That's, oh my God. it was a soft kiss. A soft cute kiss. A perfect kiss._ I can't even speak right now.

"Uh, sorry i-i didn't-" before he could finish his words i kissed him again. When we split up i finally manage to say something

"See you next week at school, then?"

"Can't wait." he says as i walk inside the house.

* * *

**A/N: Gadge date! Did you liked it? tell me what did you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Chapter 7 is up. And is the last. I don't feel like moving the story forward. Maybe one day i can make a sequel or something, but for now, that's the last chapter. Enjoy. And you know that i don't own anything of it.**

* * *

Gale kissed me. He just kissed me. Does he likes me too? God, i want to belive that he does. After all, he wouldn't kiss me if he didn't. _Would he?_

The weekend passes slower than what i wanted. After telling my mother about the kiss, and after hearding her saying that it was written in my face that i really liked him, and that she can see on his face too, for over thirty minutes, nothing else was good enough to compare.

I woke up on the monday morining willing to pass the time, after all, Gale and i, we needed to talk. I wanted to see if he really liked me. I like him. And i'll tell him today.

* * *

When i get to the school, a bit earlier than usual, Gale is not there yet. Guess, i was too earlier this time.

"Oh, Hi Madge. Aren't your class in half an hour? Why are you here so earlier?" Mayslee ask me, as soon as she sees me standing next to the door.

"Oh, i just wanted to come earlier today. Do you, uh, know when does Gale arrives?"

"Uh, usually, twenty minutes before his class starts, but uh- there he is." She says pointing to gale, who's just walking down the street." Now if you excuse i need to give some classes. See you in half an hour."

"See you soon." i say still looking at gale down the street, he hasn't seen me yet.

"Undersse? What are you doing so earlier here? Aren't your classes in like half an hour?" He says finally noticing me in the front door.

"Maybe." I say smiling. "Are you always so earlier too?"

"Maybe. uh, i wanted to, uh, t-talk to you."

"Me too. About uh, that kiss, is just, i-i uh-"

"Uh, i like you Madge." He says and i smile at his words "I guess that's why i never really, i-i don't know, is just you always seems so perfect for me. I'm not enough for you Madge. I probably never will be able to give you all you want. But i like you so much and-"

"I like you too Gale. Always have." I say cutting him off. He smiles at my words and kisses me.

* * *

"Finally. I told you you too were a perfect match." Mayslee says as she walks to the door of the school and see Gale and i kissing.

"Oh, uh, hi Mayslee." I say.

"Mrs. Donner."

"Okay lovebirds time to class." Haymitch yells from inside. _Were they all watching it? _

After twenty minutes we start our classes. We go to different rooms to pratice with our teacher. At the end f the school when we were leaving to my house Finnick walks to me with a smirk on his face followed by Annie, Katniss and Peeta.

"Finnick. What's the reason of that smirk?"

"Well, my dear Madge. You and gale are together now, is that correct?" i nod and he keeps on talking " So, i'm with a smirk in my face bacause Annie and i just got fifteen dollars each." he says giving Annie a high five.

"Why are you teeling me this?"

"To thank you. Really, Katniss and Peeta tought you guys would take three months to start dating after the project started. Annie and i, well, we had a little bit more of faith in you two, so we bet that it would take a month."

"You bet on us?" I ask "You all bet on us?"

"What can we do, you are almost perfect for each other." Katniss says looking at us. "You guys, could've at least wait a month."

"Yeah. Just a month. Wouldn't hurt, would it?" Peeta says.

"Well, i couldn't wait for so long." Gale says holding me by my waist.

* * *

I smile at his words. He can be really cute if he want to. Not just the rude boy i've met before. Gale takes me home, so i can introduce him to my mother as my boyfriend.

"Mom. i'm home." I say walking trought the door with Gale.

"In the living room darling." We walk to the living room and Gale holds my hand.

"Mom. Uh, this is Gale Hawthorne, we're uh-"

"Dating?" My mom cuts me off. " It took you quite a while, uh?" She says smilimg at Gale, that just laughs a bit.

"Yeah. It took me quite a time."

"I'm glad not forever." She says "So, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Uh, mom, i actually was going to have dinner at his house today." I say holding gale's hand.

"No problem. Next time. Are you going now?" She asks me.

"Yeah. i just wanted to tell you first." i say walking thought the door.

"See you later darling."

* * *

"So, uh, my brothers might mock of us for a bit, so-"

"Okay. Do you think your mother will like me as your girlfriend i mean-"

"She alrerady loves you. Pose absolutelly adores you. You'll be fine." he says walking me trought the door. "Uh, Ma? Are you home?"

"Kitchen."

So gale walks me to the kitchen where his family is.

"Oh, hi Madge!"

'Hi Mrs. Hawthorne."

"Uh, Ma. Me and Madge we are, uh, dating now."

"Great."

"What?"

"I knew you liked her since that day she came over to finish the work."

"You did?" Gale asks, well, it looks like it was really written all over our faces.

"Yes."

"So, you and Gale are dating. Get ready to be full of dirty in a meadow somewhere." One of his brothers, Vick tells me. " Really, if he asks you to go hunt with him, says no."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"How can you even like Gale?" His other brother, Rory ask me.

"Shut up Rory." Gale says. i can't help but laugh. They're really funny together.

"So, are you staying for dinner darling?" His mother asks me.

"Sure Mrs. Hawthorne."

"Call me Hazelle. You are like family now."

"So you like Gale?" Posy ask me.

"Yeah, i do." i say looking at him palying with his brothers.

I guess i have to thank Mayslee for that project. After all, she put us together. We are really a good match, huh? I mean, who would've tought that Gale, the person whom i had a crush on for years, and that ignored me for that whole time, actually liked me, the blonde pianist who liked taylor Swift and almostr every other old song she could find?

* * *

"You know, they loved you." Gale says taling me home after dinner.

"My mom loved you too." i tell him, i don't know if he can see my smile.

"Well, i'll have to thank the school people later, if it wasn't for then i would probably be without you now." He says taking me closer to him.

"Yeah. We are a good match aren't we?" i say looking at his eyes.

"An amazing match." he says before kissing me.

* * *

**A/N: last chapter :( It was amazing to write this and i hope you all liked it. Thank you for your reviews, they always made my day. Love you all. **


End file.
